


We're On the Same Page, Right?

by Rainbow820



Series: SpideyTorch Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Fake Dating/Marriage, In reference to Spider-Man/Deadpool comics, M/M, Major Character death but like for a bit, Mutual Pining, Spideytorch Week 2019, Woo again at the end of the night here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: Johnny's family is gone, Peter owns the Baxter building, and his ex-boyfriend Daken is being a creep. Peter is CEO of Parker Industries and Harry Osborn and Anna Maria tell him he needs to be more mature for the investors.Cue clueless sugar daddy Peter Parker and how to be a rich person mentor Johnny Storm. It's just for the cameras, right?





	We're On the Same Page, Right?

Johnny glares at his phone as he’s texted again by Daken. After his family disappeared exactly twenty-four hours after Daken appeared in his apartment and offered to be his sugar daddy.

He’s gotten a burnt shirt for his troubles and Johnny moved out immediately screw the lease. Annoying as it was to lose his home he was still a millionaire.

He’s got a flat there’s nothing in it it’s impersonal it’s not home and he intends to keep it that way. Daken, however, was persistent and got a new phone just to tell Johnny how good a boyfriend he’d be this time around.

Johnny has retorted, “why because my family is already gone” with a scowl but Daken had nodded the bastard had agreed.

He tried pheromones and then quickly realized Johnny could burn so hot it hurt and Daken left in a huff.

Johnny is fine with scaring him off with fire and screams. But there is a part of him that wants Daken back but he shuts that part up. Because an even bigger part is scared that off his fire goes that he won’t be able to scare Daken off.

Daken, who’s main goal is to convince Johnny he’s rich enough to be a good sugar daddy.

But Johnny knows someone richer, someone, stronger. He sighs outside Parker Industries as he is led up to Peter’s floor.

He hears Peter’s assistant he doesn’t recall her name and Harry Osborn yelling at Peter about being responsible which ironic and seeming mature and settled for the world but for the investors.

Johnny grins at Harry who rolls his eyes at the sight of him but keeps walking. Peter givens Johnny a wide grin but it’s fake. Johnny slides into the chair next to Peter as his friend looks over the papers from the investors and news articles worried he was impersonal, immature, and ungrounded.

“Sounds like you need a pretty girl to settle down with” Johnny half-smiles clearing his throat as his chest tugs at the idea.

Peter gets the glint in his eyes like he’s going to say something dumb. That glints there a lot. Johnny sighs as Peter grabs his hands.

“Would you Johnny Storm be my fake boyfriend and maybe soon fiancé so I can convince my board of directors I’m mature?” Peter asks smile widening.

“Can I move back into my room?” Johnny wonders.

Peter gives him a look he can’t register and shakes his head. “I’ll do you one better the floor above me was no one’s room before and it’s storage I can move now. That’s your floor. Of course, you’ll have to make public appearances with me. Maybe a few fluff pieces for the bugle I own Betty a ton” Peter is rambling.

“You know I think this is a dumb idea but I’m bored so consider me down for it” Johnny grins and Peter gives him a dopey grin before placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Johnny glares and wipes his cheek on Peter’s suit which he definitely bought off the rack.

Peter grins at him and Johnny stands. “But if you’re going to date me you need to look good. I will not have my sugar daddy looking cheap” Johnny declares and watches Peter’s cheeks turn red.

“What does that mean,” Peter says sounding offended but his grin says otherwise.

Johnny snorts and throws an arm around him. “You’re brand new money Pete. I’m going to teach you to live the high life. For example, I look casual but this is a silk t-shirt under my favorite Gucci leather jacket they made for me. My own brand of skinny jeans and my flaming Gucci sneakers meaning my sneakers cost more than your whole suit” Johnny says looking disappointed.

“How do you have so much money still” Peter wonders.

“I am a model, actor, professional race car driver, BMX racer, and superhero. I get all the merch cut now that Ben fucked off to space. I get royalty checks from video games and cartoons about myself. Pete you gotta look into trademarking the Spider-Man brand. The Fantastic Four is my family but the Human Torch is my brand and all mine” Johnny grins and they leave the board room.

Peter groans as he’s led towards the garage which still has all of Johnny’s cars held for him in one portion of it. “I’ve made a mistake” he whines and Johnny laughs throwing open the door to his custom made Ferrari.

Still, Ferrari red with orange flames all over it. Peter was horrified when he got the estimate on how much it cost. Johnny slides into the driver seats and whistles. “Hello baby” he grins and Peter sighs as they speed towards Fifth avenue.

* * *

After a horrible day of shopping where Johnny seems to gain energy every time Peter sighs the clothes are ordered to be custom made.

Johnny grins pulling a Louis Vuitton sweatshirt out of the bag. It’s literally red and blue with spiderwebs connecting the LV and Little logos. He pulls it on and Peter grins at him. “No flaming one?” Peter wonders looping his arms with Johnny.

“Nah I made my deal with Gucci a long time ago did I sell my soul. Anyways I’ve got a plan to calm down your many female friends who are constantly annoyed with you and Harry Osborn because they appreciate the finer things in life” Johnny says and the like you goes unsaid and Peter clears his throats

Peter doesn’t like that look. They end up in a bag store and Johnny stares at him.

“Pick one for Mary Jane, your assistant, Aunt May, and that Betty girl you mentioned” Johnny orders.

“I have never heard of this store” Peter whispers to Johnny.

“Not a Sex in the City fan huh, this is Hermés and you’re about to buy four really expensive purses known as the Birkin so pick” Johnny insists and goes to look at watches.

He like a chocolate-colored one with a good clasp and makes a note of that one for Aunt May. Next, he picks a pink bag with a silver clasp for Anna Maria.

Mary Jane, he thinks and sighs and looks right at a pure black down to the clasp apparent calfskin one. That one for her.

Now Betty and he turns to see a bright orange bag with a silver clasp well that was easy she’ll love it.

He turns to see a black crocodile skin bag with diamond clasp locked away and his first thought is of Felicia.

He sees a watch as he’s walking to the counter leather brown alligator and still with a little Hermès logo on the bottom.

The woman looks wary of them and Peter flashes her a grin. “I’d like to purchase this watch, the uh brown bag back there, the pink one, the all-black one, and that black crocodile one” Peter grins happily and hears Johnny snort behind him.

The woman huffs out and smiles. “Do you mean the Arceau Grande Lune watch, the Chocolat Box Kelly Retourne 32, the Rose Pourpe Togo Birkin 30, the So Black Box Calf Birkin 30, the Bougainviller Clemence Birkin 35, and the Shiney Noir H Porosus Crocodile bag bringing your total to” she lists off and Johnny walks over to Peter.

He has a fedora in his hands that he was joking around with. “And this” Peter cuts her off.

“The Travis Hat” she nods clearly not going to be pleased if like she thinks Peter is wasting her time.

Peter kisses Johnny on the cheek and asks if he wants anything. She sighs when he shakes his head no.

“That brings your total to 271,384.62 with sales tax your total comes to 295,470 dollars even,” she says with a deadpan look.

“Well get the stuff we don’t have all day” Peter snaps annoyed with her. Johnny smiles into his jacket and watches as she takes everything out and wraps it all up. Peter passes over his card and his id. They sign some things and she watches as they get thrown into the trunk of a Ferrari and driven off.

Peter laughs as Johnny speeds back towards Parker Industries Starbucks in hand. “Trust me Pete dating me is going to be the best thing for your image” Johnny promises him and he just wants to kiss Peter who’s grinning so wide.

“I’ve never ever spent that much money in my life and all on purses” Peter laughs.

* * *

They park in the garage and Johnny opens the trunk. Peter grabs everything with ease as they travel up the elevator.

He places the hat on top of Betty’s orange bag. He has Aunt May’s and Mary Jane’s in the corner.

Anna Maria and Harry are waiting just as asked in the conference room. Once Peter and Johnny explain the plan they look less than pleased

“Come Anna Maria this place would be in tatters without you that’s why your VP and Harry’s my assistant. Plus that whole trying to start Oscorp again” Peter shrugs and Harry stands to grab Peter’s shoulders.

“I have known you for a decade Pete” Harry begins and Johnny smirks he’s known Pete longer. “And all I know is that when I tell Mary Jane about this we’ll be too busy laughing to see when you mess it up,” Harry says and Peter groans but hands him a watch box.

Johnny presents Anna Maria with the bag and they sigh. “Far as bribes go, Pete, not bad,” Harry says and puts the watch on. He hasn’t worn one in years because his dad kept giving him watches for every holiday so he tossed them.

Anna Maria is hugging her bag and promises to her keep her mouth shut about Peters dumb plan.

“I think they’re on board” Peter grins and Johnny smiles at him. “Oh I called the contractor and she’s heard so anything you want for your floor you’ve got it. You can stay with me I’ll take the couch” Peter says and is rambling as he walks away from Johnny.

Johnny shakes his head as he goes to the lobby to meet the contractor and he gets a text. It’s Daken asking why he’s hanging around shady CEOs who are friends with Spider-Man who is apparently no longer friends with Johnny in Daken’s book.

Johnny is also informed via pictures of Deadpool sitting legs over Spider-Man’s hips his arm around his torso as Spidey aims a web at a building ready to leap. Apparently, Daken thought Johnny was so useless that he hasn’t heard of Deadpool.

He rolls his eyes and blocks this new number without replying and starts to go over what he wants for his room and the whole floor.

The contractor looks really excited because apparently, her girlfriend is an interior designer who Johnny sighs off on and agrees with what her vision is.

Daken walks in dressed to the nines and grinning at the receptionist. Johnny storms right over to him and Daken sneers at the Spider-Man sweater.

“Leave. Pete doesn’t need your bullshit” Johnny growls.

“Pete Huh you into him?” Daken says.

“As a matter of fact we’re dating so if you could piss off,” Johnny says and Daken grabs his hand trying the pheromone thing and Johnny gives him a bored look lighting his hand on fire.

Daken yanks in back growling. “Then I guess if Peter truly loves you he can fight for you” Daken smirks and takes off. Johnny sighs already done with that guy before walking to the elevator.

Peter is in his lab Johnny knew that he was just like Reed. He’s always said Peter could do everything he could if he had the right resources. And well Peter has the resources now.

The world asked who’d take care of them like the Fantastic Four and Peter has stood up and said he’d do it all. For the avengers, for the Fantastic Four, for all of New York. For the world.

Harry Osborn stops him before he can reach the lab. “This is a bad plan” Harry warns. Johnny glares at him fire building under his skin. “You’re in love with him and Peter is in love with all of New York. You can’t beat that no one ever could it’s why he’s single and alone” Harry warns him.

“But you’re still here and May is” Johnny counters.

“We’re his family,” Harry says tilting his head. Johnny knows Peter calls them family too maybe that’s why he never pushed Johnny away because he was family.

“Of course I love him he’s my best friend” Johnny retorts and sees Harry bristle.

“Look you’re in love I’ve known enough of Peters lost loves to know what it looks like. Just be careful Johnny and if you hurt him well there’s a whole line up of people who will beat you over the head” Harry says patting his shoulder.

Johnny breaths out watching him round the corner before he knocks on the lab door. It slides open and Peter grins at him.

“Hey, Johnny you figure your floor out?” Peter wonders and Johnny walks to him like the flames got this moth situation really backward.

“Yeah all good but I did just get a pep talk from Harry,” Johnny says and Peter huffs.

“He’s protective he lived with me for too long to not notice I’m a mess” Peter shrugs and picks up the sunglasses. “Here they block hypnosis and have a little spider tracer so if you need my help I can find you,” Peter says and the sides have flames on them.

Johnny laughs sliding them on and the screen light up and start scanning the room but when Peter touches the middle it goes away.

Johnny smiles at his friend he didn’t have to build these for him. Peter starts explaining how they work and Johnny has no idea what any of it means but Peter looks happy so Johnny nods along and stops himself from kissing Peter.

In a planned move that Peter knows from years of being a paparazzi gets them caught kissing outside a restaurant. And as promised they agree to a Bugle interview for Betty.

She arrives and kisses Peter on the cheek as he presents the orange bag. She squeals hugging him and then her purse.

“For everything you did for me for years Bets,” Peter whispers into her ear. They sit down and she begins asking them questions.

When the camera and her recorder go off they go for a coffee upstairs.

“You two used to date” Johnny observes.

“Oh over ten years ago” Betty nods.

“The first woman I ever loved” Peter adds and Betty laughs kissing his cheek again.

“But then he went off to college and we drifted apart” Betty shrugs and yawns. She’s transferred all her things to her orange bag and hugs Peter once more and shakes Johnny’s hand before leaving.

Johnny leans closer to Peter they’d had their hands laced for the entire interview and Johnny had made sure to peck Peter’s cheek right where Betty had.

So maybe Harry Osborn wasn’t wrong, Johnny loves Peter. He was jealous to see Betty kissing his cheek and realizes that three of the purses they bought were for Peter’s ex’s because hadn’t he dated Anna Maria too.

The all-black for Mary Jane and the crocodile for Felicia. Man, Peter really did date a lot. Johnny watches as Peter chugs the rest of the coffee and starts making the most disgusting looking web on his kitchen counter mumbling absolute nonsense to himself.

Johnny sighs as he goes to flop on the couch but he’s grabbed around the waist and shouts as he’s tossed to the bed. Peter has a dark look in his eyes for a minute and Johnny doesn’t know if it was lust or literal hunger.

But Peter is flopping down beside Johnny and grinning at him. Johnny closes his eyes as Peter jumps to the ceiling and skitters around.

Eventually, he lands on the bed his arm thrown over Johnny’s stomach.

Johnny tenses and Peter doesn’t move already asleep. Johnny sighs and closes his eyes.

* * *

It’s early in the morning still dark and Peter is crawling back through the window Spider-Man mask coming off as he walks to the bathroom.

As such Johnny gets to see his back muscles in a bone bleeding state before the door is shut.

When Johnny wakes up a second time it’s to Peter in the phone wondering around buttoning his shirt suit jacket thrown on the couch.

Johnny feels empty staring at the other half of the bed and slides out from under the sheets and gets dressed.

Peter grins at him before he’s leaving the room and off to work.

Johnny has his clothes brought over and his closet is already ready. So he uses Peter’s shower and gets changed.

Going to his cars feel good but Daken is leaning against his Ferrari and he lights his hands on fire again ready to throw fireballs.

“The fire that fight in you” Daken sighs like he’s actually interested in anything except stealing Reed’s inventions to sell. Good thing Peter is smart enough to keep those away from the Baxter Building.

“Get off my car” Johnny growls eyes lighting with fire and Daken puts his hands up but he’s mocking Johnny as he gets off the car. “Why are you even allowed in here?” Johnny demands.

Daken laughs and points to the dead garage attendant. Johnny growls fire blowing Daken back. Peter was going to be a mess forever now knowing one of his employees was killed.

And it was Johnny’s fault. “Go away” Johnny demands but Daken laughs. He walks to close and when he goes to caress Johnny’s cheek Johnny lights his face on fire.

Daken sighs and smirks at him. “Too bad Deadpool is going to kill Peter tonight” Daken shrugs and Johnny looks horrified.

“He wouldn’t. Spidey will have told him better” Johnny growls but he knows Peter is out for the day. Daken shrugs and walks closer to him.

“Your buddy Parker has some cash now but everyone knows it’s a matter of time before this crashes and burns. He’s just not remarkable not like you Johnny” Daken smirks and Johnny feels no flattery only rage. Peter was amazing and better than Daken even if he was a photographer for the rest of his life he’d still be worth more:

But Daken takes his rage as a win and fast as lighting presses a kiss to Johnny’s lips before he’s gone. Johnny’s lips tingle and he hates that he didn’t mind it but he’s already calling the building medics and they’re rushing downstairs.

Peter is crying in his room clearly having heard the news so Johnny goes to sleep while Peter works all night to keep Daken out. Johnny had told him it was him but nothing else.

He hears the door open and then a gunshot. He shouts and the gun is firing but he’s already on fire and it melts way before it hits him.

Deadpool is in his doorway and gets a mask full of flames for his trouble as he runs away. Johnny sobs seeing Peter’s face mangled like that. He’d been smiling beforehand because Deadpool was Spider-Man’s friend so he was probably going to invite him in to eat.

But Deadpool was always going to kill Peter because Daken wasn’t lying and he could have stopped this. Johnny sobs over his corpse and cradles it closer. He lies Peter on his bed and doesn’t know what to do.

He’d lost everything but Peter is dead in his arms. He cries himself to sleep over Peter’s corpse and the door is being kicked open again.

Some demon lady is bringing him back and Johnny with her magic is stuck to the wall. But Wade shoots Peter again before he’s shooting himself and Johnny is sobbing against the wall when Daken walks into the room.

“Let me take him while you work on Parker,” Daken says and Wade is sitting up anger in his voice as he talks about being lied to and Johnny is asleep purple clouding his vision.

He wakes up in his old flat Daken on the bed and he sits up glaring.

“I gotta get back they Pete oh god” Johnny gasps out heartbreaking.

“They’ll figure it out soon Wade was tricked and Peter will kick Wade’s ass once he’s back. Imagine if Deadpool knew he shot the guy he’s been trying to get with for years” Daken laughs and Johnny goes cold Daken knows. “Don’t act surprised Johnny, they smell the exact same. Like chemicals and spider pheromones” Daken smirks and stands up rolling his shoulders.

“Then you know he can look after me” Johnny sneers.

“Spider-Man just got shot in the face” Daken deadpans. Johnny stands up and opens the window.

“He trusted Wade. Just like I trusted you once, it catches you off guard, breaks your heart” Johnny snaps and he’s taking off.

He lands to see Peter fast asleep a Deadpool plushie in his arms and the card in the bedside table.

When he lands Peter opens his eyes and smiles at him. “I hope you didn’t see” Peter begins but seeing Johnny’s haunted expression he reaches for him.

“You died twice right in front of me” Johnny whispers.

“Yeah it happens more often than I’d like but Wade brought me back and I’ll have my words with him and whatnot,” Peter says and Johnny sighs.

“He called you after I saw the picture he likes you a lot Pete,” Johnny says.

“I know too bad I’m taken” Peter winks and Johnny’s heart aches for that to be true as he falls asleep next to Peter.

* * *

Johnny wakes up and Peter says he has to go beat Deadpool up or something and then they’ll be going to a fancy party and whatever.

Johnny sighs as he gets ready for said fancy party and Peter meets him at the gala and Mary Jane is there black all lace dress wrapped around her. Peter grins and hands her the Birkin. She accepts is with a smile red hair blowing behind her as she kisses his cheek and strolls off.

Johnny slides up to Peter who slides an arm around his waist and they give a kiss for the camera. Johnny hums and realizes Peter needs kissing practice as they head into the museum.

Peter dances with Mary Jane and she’s mocking him the entire time and Johnny hears Harry’s name mentioned so he must have called her like he said he would.

Johnny is yanked off his chair by Peter who twirls him to the center of the dance floor.

Johnny wraps his arm around Peter’s back as Peter’s hand finds his waist and they waltz. Johnny grins at him Peter’s hand burning into his back and his heart is pounding as he stares into Peter’s eyes.

He remembers Peter can hear his heart and his breathing just goes choppy and Peter is leaning in and their lips meet.

The song ends and Peter pulls back lacing their hands and dragging Johnny to their table.

The speeches start and Felicia Hardy sits besides Peter a long black dress with a scarf probably made out of real cat and the Birkin. “Knew you stole it” Peter laughs and she grins winking at Johnny.

“How are you treating my favorite superhero, Peter,” she asks and Johnny laughs as Peter rolls his eyes.

“Johnny’s busy with me he can’t flatter you at all times” Peter teases back making the thief actually blush.

“I’m not a hero” Felicia sneers.

“Always will be in my book Leesh,” he says kissing her cheek and leaning back against Johnny.

“I’ll meet you later,” Peter says and he’s on the roof in moments dressed to be Spidey and Felicia is next to him as they fly off together. He wonders if they’ll fuck he’s not really dating Peter but the thought upsets him none the less.

“Need a ride?” Daken asks on his motorcycle and he’s got a suit on he was there watching.

“No,” Johnny says and he only wears a suit once anyways thank you, Dolce, for the nights' outfit.

“Peter just left you to run off with his favorite pet” Daken begins and Mary Jane walks in front of him turning to face Johnny.

“You and I need to go to a club without Pete to drag down the fun” she grins and Peter had said MJ was a party girl at heart.

Daken growls but Mary Jane whirls around to him. “Your dad has a soft spot for me let’s not make it personal jackass,” she says and Johnny laughs letting her drag him away towards her limo.

Mary Jane slides in leg thrown over his and pops a bottle of champagne slurping at the fizz and handing him his own bottle. “How did Peter ever break up with you” Johnny grins.

“Because he’s like eighty and I wanted him to give up Spidey to be with me. The only person in the world who’s gotten Peter to loosen up if Felicia Hardy and she’s not exactly a good influence” Mary Jane shrugs. She sighs staring at him and hums. “But you, I think he’s always liked,” she says with a wink.

Johnny feels his face heat but you’d never realize he was blushing. They reach the club and she’s cut the bottom of her dress and her heels are even taller as they climb out of the limo.

Johnny follows her and they dance all night till he gets home to find Peter and Felicia watching a movie as he cleans a cut on her arm. “Once you’re done playing house with that boy you can call me Pete. Till then Spider” she purrs and smirks at Johnny as she gets up to leave.

Peter doesn’t look interested in following though as he leaps up to grab Johnny’s arms. “Hey, there you are you didn’t pick up your phone and Felicia was bored of me worrying,” Peter says and he’s leading Johnny to the bedroom tv turned off.

“You were worried about little old me?” Johnny laughs. “I just went to the club with MJ,” he says and Peter sighs.

“Johnny you’re supposed to show my investors I’m mature not go clubbing with my ex-fiancé” Peter grumbles.

“Ex what” Johnny shrieks.

“What yeah she and I had a falling out over the Spidey thing” Peter shrugs.

“Wait you can go crime-fighting with your ex-girlfriend but I can’t go partying with a friend” Johnny sneers.

“Yeah but no one knows I was doing anything with anyone tonight. It looks like my boyfriend ditched me to go dancing” Peter exclaims.

Johnny shrugs and flops down on the bed for the last night because his floor was going to be finished tomorrow.

“Easy you’ll propose. There a chain with a ring on it over here” Johnny says and Peter grabs his arm.

“Felicia proposed to me with that and then cut me across the legs to getaway. She leaves it here to get a rise out of me. Explain how me proposing is a good plan” Peter demands throwing the ring into a bowl of things.

“Easy we told the Bugle that we’d been dating since before Parker Industries So it doesn’t look like I’m up to anything suspicious with the building. So we’ll say you asked MJ to distract me while you picked the ring up. Easy” Johnny says.

“At past ten I was getting a ring” Peter deadpans.

“You were getting the proposal thing ready with friends god do I have to think of everything” Johnny sighs and Peter pinches his nose.

“What type of ring do you want Johnny?” Peter asks him and sits on the edge of the bed.

“I’ll pick it out and buy it you just propose with it for me,” Johnny says and yawns curling up to sleep.

Peter closes his eyes looking at the ring Felicia tricked him with and thinks of the disaster that was his engagement to MJ. He’s going to be 0 for 3 on this proposal outcome thing by the end of this.

Peter stands up and leaves Johnny to sleep he needs to think. He goes outside and someone shoved him up against the wall. He wants to fling them back but it’s just a drugged man.

“Give me your money rich boy” he growls and he doesn’t even have a weapon. Peter grabs his hands and lifts them off his shirt.

“Past your bedtime, I think,” Peter says and starts walking with him in tow. He’s screaming for help but literally, nobody stops them see that’s why he’s Spider-Man so people that aren’t planning on taking him to the hospital can’t just kidnap people.

But he makes it to the hospital and agrees to foot the bill. He keeps walking until they

“Long way from home” Daredevil says leaning against the wall.

“You have no idea,” Peter says and Matt takes him back to his house. He sits down at the table and puts his head in his hands as he catches Matt up.

"And the fake proposal is too difficult because..."Matt trails off prompting Peter to continue.

His friend sighs loudly. "It's I don't know..."Peter smirks and Matt smacks the back of his head.

"Don't lie to me, Peter Parker" Matt growls pushing his hair back.

"You know I have a thing for redheads and you are my type" Peter leers.

"I hate that you're not joking," Matt huffs and bats Peter's wandering hand away. "Stop deflecting Pete, why can't you propose to your friend" Matt demands.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM" Peter screams and Matt flinches away. "Okay, because I'm in love with him and it won't be real and it's going to break my heart when we break up for the papers" Peter sobs and tears are running down his cheeks.

"Well tell him" Matt shrugs and Peter glares even if Matt can't see. Peter nods sniffing and climbs off Matt's table. "Go back to him now Peter," Matt orders pushing his shoulder.

Peter leaves his friends house and walks back to his building man that was weird. But Johnny is fast asleep and he sighs brushing his hair back before he pulls his Spidey suit on.

* * *

Johnny wakes up alone. Peter is on the phone and he says Wade and laughs his wearing his spiderman mask. Johnny's heart clenches and Peter is leaving his sight walking out the door.

As promised Johnny picks out a ring and presents it to Peter who promises he's got the proposal worked out. They're in times square when Peter bends down on one knee. Johnny puts a hand over his mouth and the cameras click. His hand is the only thing that's stopping him from screaming and Peter looks so truthful, Johnny hates it.

Peter is saying something Johnny can't hear him it feels like when he's on fire the pounding in his ear. "Will you marry me?" cuts through all the noise and Johnny wants to cry because he's not dreaming Peter's holding his hand too tightly.

"Yes," Johnny says and the ring he bought himself is on his left ring finger and Peter is kissing him and Johnny lets himself be dipped as a few thousand flashes go off. They rush through the crowd whos cheering and screaming questions.

Johnny follows Peter directly into a taxi and listens as he rambles off an address in Forest Hills. He leans against Peter his ears ringing and they're in front of a little house. Cute newly painted and Peter is bounding up the steps and Johnny notices the bag he'd set down to propose to Johnny.

May Parker opens and the door an older man beside her and she doesn't look pleased. Peter presents the brown bag with a grin and she takes it waving them inside. The door is locked behind her and Peter turns to them. "Aunt May this is my fiancé Johnny Storm, Johnny this is my Aunt May and her husband Jay" Peter grins happily and May does not return it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Storm" Jay cuts in.

"I haven't spoken to you in weeks Harry Osborn said you were fielding my calls and I find out from the Bugle that you're dating the Human Torch and suddenly engaged. And don't think I buy that story you gave Miss Brant for one second Peter Parker" May rants and Peter steps closer.

"Your heart Aunt May seriously come sit," Peter says softly and she sighs allowing him to lead her along. But Johnny knows its bullshit he's patronizing her. He's trying to protect her still from his lives colliding and losing the last parent he has.

Johnny watches as Peter talks her into being on board with his plan. His phone chimes and Johnny turns the ringer off. It's Daken, of course, it is he hates the idea that he's loosing. They leave a promise for dinner arranged.

Peter eagerly shows Johnny his finished floor and bids Johnny goodnight to sleep for the first time all week in his own bed. The same night he proposed and introduced Johnny to his Aunt. He hates this he hates how Peter can just push him into his new room and say night and run off to go play vigilante.

Daken growls outside the building if he couldn't have Johnny than Spider-Man certainly can't. He follows the man under him making sure to route off he sees the man whirling around looking he knows he's being followed.

But he's not quick enough far too distracted and he smells like Johnny it pisses Daken off. Four stabs wounds would kill even Deadpool for a minute or two. But Spider-Man backhands him and Daken goes through a wall. The man webs his own stomach and doesn't even turn towards home pulling his phone out.

"Uncle Logan" he sing songs and Daken freezes he can't be.

"You haven't called me that since you were like four what do you want" Daken's father growls out and how did he know this parasite.

"Your wonderful son just stabbed me and while I'd like to know why I'd like it more if you came and grounded him or put him in the ground I'm in a bad mood" Spider-Man growls. Daken can hear it the skin starting to stitch together nowhere near Wade's pace but fast.

"On my way," Logan says and hangs up. Daken is webbed up so he can't cut free and Spidey sits on the wall.

"So tell me jackass why oh why would you stab little ol me" Spider-Man growls.

"You proposed to Johnny and he's mine" Daken smirks and for his trouble, he gets a hand around his throat and he's lifted into the air. Right, much much stronger and smart opponent than Daken's used to.

"Johnny isn't property" Spidey snarls.

"Not upset I figured you out?" Daken wonders.

"If you couldn't I'd worry you weren't Wolvies son" Spidey sneers tossing him back. "You go near Johnny again and I'll see how quickly you regrow your organs" Spider-Man threatens and Daken's kicked so hard there is no way all his ribs aren't shattered and Spidey's swinging away.

Johnny wakes up hazy in his room and sighs he didn't like getting out of bed but Peter is sitting on his bed. "Remind me why I have my own bedroom" Johnny croaks and wow he did not think he cried that much.

"When were you going to mention Daken was stalking you" Peter wonders and Johnny's eyes travel down Peter's shirtless torso where he is presented with four very gross wounds that have already started to close.

"Uh when it became relevant" Johnny tries and Peter is glaring.

"I called Logan he's gonna beat some sense into him so it's fine," Peter says waving it off and leaves. Johnny's not sure he didn't just wanna show off his abs.

* * *

Peter had wanted to show off his abs but Johnny's bed head turned him on so he promptly left and returned to his room. He's dealt with that Deadpool thing with the spider creature he tried to kill. Wade promised to be good now so Peter was gonna keep his distance. Johnny so rarely got out of bed Peter wonders if he should take him to Japan with him. Yeah seems good to him Johnny Storm in Tokyo.

Johnny is told via text to pack for Japan and to be ready soon. He sighs and pulls his Gucci personal human torch luggage out and starts packing. He meets Harry Osborn, Anna Maria Macaroni, Aunt May, and Peter is last to arrive of course. They pile into the limo and Peter gives Johnny a kiss right before they climb in. And then he's talking to Harry about how private jets work. He was a disaster.

On the plane, Johnny learns the Ph.D. is Doc Ocs and he warns Peter that will probably come back to bite him in the ass because Galactus knows Peter Parker can't have nice things. When in Tokyo Johnny has to share a bed with Peter again but that's not so bad.

Of course, it turns into a disaster immediately. Johnny wants to help but by the end of the night, he watches as Parker Industries is destroyed and Doc Ock is defeated. Johnny puts his head in his hands and waits for Peter to return.

He walks in covered in soot and blood tears running down his face and the weight of all the people he just indirectly fired pushes him to the ground but Johnny is there to catch him. "You did the right thing, Pete, you always do," Johnny says and Peter is sobbing. Chest heaving gagging with the force and breathing harshly.

"Did I though?" Peter asks and Johnny can't know in the long run can he really.

They make it to the states and Oscorp refounded at the right time and most people transfer while Peter looks into fixing the Ph.D. thing while rebuilding from the ground up. Apparently, superhero fiances are bad for insurance rates so Peter sits down beside him in the little studio Johnny still has and grins.

"You get to be free of me matchstick. I'm thinking one of us storms out- pun always intended- at dinner and then we get caught having a breakup fight and boom you're a single man. But if Daken gives you trouble feel free to call me" Peter explains his plan to him.

"And by feel free you mean I have to," Johnny says and Peter raises his hands.

"You don't have to do anything Johnny" Peter grins at him. Johnny sighs and sticks a hand out and Peter shakes it.

"It was fun when you had money" Johnny teases and when Peter lets his hand go he's pulling Johnny's heart with it.

"Ok now let's go have me break the heart of Americas pretty boy" Peter whoops and he's rushing off in a hurry.

* * *

And for once the plan goes off without a hitch. A hushed argument over dinner, an argument about Peter being distant Johnny not being supportive. A picture of Johnny throwing the ring he bought himself at Peter's chest and the world knows Parkstorm is over.

Johnny sobs into his pillow while Peter moves in with Randy Roberston and a supervillain but he too cries into his pillow. Matt has absolutely no sympathy for Peter and Johnny can't live without his best friend.

So he takes to the sky and tells Peter to meet him at the usual place. Peter drops from a helicopter and rolls his mask up to his nose. "Hey torchy" he grins but it's tired he sounds tired.

"We made a big mistake," Johnny tells him.

"Oh yeah, which one?" Peter wonders.

"Breaking up," Johnn says and kisses Peter like it's the last thing he's gonna do. Peter kisses him back and picks him up.

"I disagree," Peter says and Johnny recoils trying to push away. "We weren't dating before. I didn't tell you how much I loved you before, I never took you on a real date before" Peter begins to ramble and Johnny shuts him up with a kiss.

"Well, let's try this again. I love you so much Pete that if you try to leave me again I might develop my own adhesive gloves" Johnny confesses.

"It's my hands Johnny not gloves," Peter says brow furrowing and Johnny kisses between his eyebrows smoothing out the wrinkles that are no doubt going to form before they hit thirty. "But anyway I love you too you're my sun, Johnny. My mornings are better when you're right beside me and I sleep better with you right there too" Peter grins and Johnny kisses him again.

"I'd say take me home but you have roommates so come back with me Peter" Johnny pleads.

"I've spent way too long in the same bed as you without touching you" Peter grins and Johnny flies them back. If they stop on the roof to kiss who's gonna know.

Apparently, gossip magazines will know. Spider-Man is the new flaming love interest of the Human Torch with a picture of them kissing right underneath. Peter cackles and tackles Johnny into a kiss as they fall onto the couch. Johnny grins up at him kissing back, yeah it was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three all done. I was really excited about this trope and then it got way out of hand really fast because personally I loved Peter as CEO of his own business and it got way too into that. It got kind of rushed there at the end but it's everything I wanted to write. Anyways hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Love Rainbow820


End file.
